1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for starting capturing of an image in response to a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras having a function of executing capturing of an image upon detection of a volume of sound greater than a certain level (hereinafter referred to as a sound volume detecting shutter function) are known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-194392). Utilization of this function enables capturing of an image at the time of utterance.
Moreover, cameras having a function of executing capturing of an image upon recognition of a voice command for capturing an image (hereinafter referred to as a speech recognition shutter function) are known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-184589). Utilization of this function enables capturing of an image when a user desires capturing of an image and utters. Here, when an image is captured utilizing a camera having the speech recognition shutter function, even though a user utters a speech command for capturing an image, an image capturing operation of the camera is not executed until the user has completely uttered the speech command for capturing an image. Thus, a time at which capturing of an image is desired may be missed.
In contrast, when an image is captured utilizing a camera having an existing sound volume detecting shutter function, an image capturing operation can be executed in response to a time at which speech is uttered. However, in this case, even when a sound, for example, a large noise or the like, other than desired speech is detected, an image capturing operation is executed. Thus, there is a situation in that undesired images may be stored.
For example, the above-described matter may be solved by causing cameras to perform a process of capturing an image in accordance with the word “shoot” uttered by a user at a user's desired time and a process of deleting a captured image in accordance with the speech command “delete”. However, inputting of two different speech commands is not efficient.
The present invention has been made in light of the existing examples. According to the present invention, in accordance with a single speech command, an image is efficiently stored that is captured at a time reflecting a time at which a certain sound is input and that is an image desired by a user.